Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a feisty fairy and recurring character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is Peter Pan's oldest and dearest companion on Never Land. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. Background History Tinker Bell accompanied Peter visiting the Darling household to listen to Wendy's stories, the Darling's dog, Nana barked at the intruders and while Tinker Bell and Peter were able to escape, his shadow was captured. One night in London, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan return to Darling family home to reclaim his living shadow that was left behind during one of his previous visits. Tinker Bell using her light, Tinker Bell scopes through the house. While searching, Tinker Bell finds and lands on a hand mirror and looks at herself. Tinker Bell and Peter eventually find the shadow inside one of the drawers, but accidentally trap Tink inside, and wake Wendy Darling, the oldest Darling child, in the process. Wendy helps put Peter's Shadow back on by sewing it. Tinker Bell, however, tries to get out of the drawer by climbing through a keyhole and gets stuck in the process due to her wide hips. She later gets unstuck when Wendy gets the sewing kit to help Peter free her. Wendy is heavily infatuated with the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and appears to have a crush on the boy as well. This angers Tinker Bell, making her red with jealousy and even calling Wendy a "big ugly girl". Soon enough, Wendy explains that she may never see Peter again as her father is forcing her to "grow up" and leave the Pan stories in the past. Because Peter enjoys Wendy's stories of his adventures, he offers her a chance to stay in Never Land, where she will never have to grow up. Tinker Bell is disgusted by the very idea and refuses to bestow her fairy dust upon Wendy and her younger brothers, Johnand Michael. However, Peter simply spanks the Pixie Dust out of Tink and unto the Darlings, giving them the ability to fly to Never Land. Once they've arrived, the group is attacked by Pan's nemesis, Captain Hook. Peter orders Tink to take the Darlings to the island for safety, but Tink leaves them in her dust. She heads to Hangman's Tree where she, Peter, and the Lost Boys reside. She tells the boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down the "Wendy Bird." The boys do as they thought they were told and Peter ends up saving Wendy's life which makes Tink so red with rage that she burns through a leaf as she flies away. When Peter finds out what they have done, he is furious. Lost Boy Cubby reveals that it was Tink that gave them the order and Peter banishes the fairy for a week as punishment. Later that night, Captain Hook's first-mate, Mr. Smee, kidnaps Tink and takes her to Hook's ship where the captain attempts to toy with Tink's emotions to get her to reveal Peter's hideout. He tells her the pirates are planning on shanghaiing Wendy, and the plot makes Tink more than happy as, with Wendy out of the way, she and Peter can be together again. She points the way to the hideout on the map, but before she completes this, she forces Hook to promise not to lay one single finger or a hook on Peter Pan. Hook agrees, trapping her in a lantern once she reveals the location. The next morning, Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys are captured and given the choice of becoming pirates or walking the plank. Wendy convinces the boys to refuse the offer, in high hopes that Pan will save them. Meanwhile, Hook reveals his plot to plant a bomb in Peter's hideout, disguised as a gift from Wendy. When Tink hears this, she breaks free of her trap and heads for Hangman's Tree. There, she tries to warn Peter, but he brushes her claims off as nonsense. The bomb begins to ring rapidly, ready to explode, but Tink takes it away from Peter and sacrifices herself. In the rubble of Hangman's Tree, Peter is safe, but Tink is fatally injured. Peter restores her life by telling her just how much she means to him. With Tink saved, Peter heads to the Jolly Roger to rescue his friends. A battle occurs, ending with Hook fleeing for his life from the crocodile who ate his left hand and now wants the rest of the captain. With Hook defeated, Peter decides to escort Wendy and her brothers home, having Tink sprinkle Pixie Dust all over Hook's ship so it turns gold and flies. Sometime after the events of the first film, Peter and Tinker Bell have decided to explore the wonders of the world beyond the Never Sea and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Physical Description Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but she is also quite cute. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair is worn in a bun (tied with a blue ribbon in the movies, yet the characters at Disney may appear to have a gold ribbon, or no ribbon) with her bangs out and pointy elf-like ears. She also has a pear-shaped physique, due mainly to her rather large hips. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear, insect-like wings on her back. Personality and Characteristics Despite her cute appearance, Tinker Bell is very independent, opinionated, sassy, stubborn, and hot-tempered. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Tinker Bell is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce Pixie Dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles, and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. Role in the Series Tinker Bell makes her first appearance in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates special, "Jake's Never Land Rescue". The Guardian informs Jake and his crew that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone to save the Forever Tree. Unknown to Jake at the time the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to guide him on his quest to save Never Land was Tinker Bell. And furthermore, the Guardian was none other than Peter Pan, as he and Tink were testing Jake, for one day, he'll become Never Land's guardian. Peter Pan gives Jake the power to fly without pixie dust and invites Jake to explore the worlds beyond Never Land but he'd have to part with his friends. While flying with Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Jake couldn't shake the feeling his crew may need his help and quickly soars back to Pirate Island. Jake was right to worry Captain Hook had returned, trapping Izzy, Cubby, and Skully in a cage, and attempted to smash the Team Treasure Chest open until Jake, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan intervene, forcing Captain Hook to retreat but not empty-handed he manages to capture Tinker Bell and used her pixie dust on the Jolly Roger granting the ship flight and allowing Hook the means to plunder the riches beyond the Never Sea. Peter and Jake soon chase after Captain Hook aboard Bucky, as diversion Hook imprison Tinker Bell in a lantern and tosses her overboard forcing Peter Pan to give up the chase to rescue and free Tinker Bell from lantern while Jake was left to deal with Hook. Tinker Bell reappears in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", Peter Pan is summoned by Wendy and her brothers to stop Captain Hook from destroying her book of Never Land but Peter is unable to help because he's currently battling a vicious sea beast that has entered Mermaid Lagoon. So Peter asks Tinker Bell to accompany Jake and his crew as they journey to London, England to help Wendy. Tinker Bell reappears in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", she attends Jake's birthday celebration with Peter Pan and the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends. Tinker Bell reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!", she and Peter Pan have Captain Jake and the other Never Land captains compete in a scavenger hunt. Tinker Bell makes a brief reappears in the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!", She is seen delivering the Pirate Power Bandanas and a note from Peter Pan to Jake and his crew. Tinker Bell reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!", She and Peter Pan have returned from their travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea where they are greeted by Jake, his crew and the Darling siblings hosting a welcome back party on the beach for them. Peter shows his friends the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil and into stone. Tinker Bell accompanies Peter and his friends as they hide the Doom Stone within Hangman's Tree unaware that Captain Hook has overheard the power of the Doom Stone and manages to sneak into Hangman's Tree steal the Doom Stone from underneath Peter's watch, turning the boy who never grew up to stone. Tinkerbell aids Jake, his crew, and the Darling siblings get the petrified Peter to the safety of Tiki Forest. Tinker Bell also knew of a way to restore Peter back to normal by pointing to the acorn Wendy was given by Peter in there first meeting mistaking the fairy's words for growing the acorn. Tink later accompanies Michael, Cubby and Skully to recover the magical mud of Green Grove Gulch. Unaware that they were being spied on by Sharky and Bones in hopes of locating the petrified Peter Pan for Captain Hook. Once Hook arrives he devised a plan to force the young heroes to reveal Peter's location by provoking a wild bear from his slumber to attack them. But much to the surprise of Cubby, Skully and Tinker Bell when they are confronted by the bear that Michael was able to calm and befriend the bear allowing the group to safely retrieve the magical mud to help Peter. It was later revealed that Tink was referring to a kiss to restore Peter back to normal, as she tries to kiss Peter, Jake comments Wendy should be the one to do it much to the dismay of Tinker Bell. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Characters Category:Teachers at DJES Category:Grown-ups Category:Heroes Category:Mentors